


Kingdoms Eight

by GhostPatrol



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Basically a plot summary, Poetry, royals au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPatrol/pseuds/GhostPatrol
Summary: So I usually don't do poetry, but for a summary of a fantasy royal au, I felt that it was really the only way to do this. So yeah, here's that au summed up in a mediocre poem





	Kingdoms Eight

_There is a tale from time forgotten,_

_That tells of a land where eight heirs were begotten._

_Eight kingdoms ruled side by side,_

_And the people there were led by guides._

_The guides were beings of powers untold,_

_Who protected the lands and kept evils controlled._

_There are many guides in our world, but two claimed the kingdoms eight._

_And together they kept peace and led the people’s fate._

_There was a kingdom that prided itself on its exports and creation,_

_One that sought glory through conquest and domination._

_One that knew battle better than the rest,_

_And one that valued skill and intelligence best._

_There was the kingdom that treasured peace and kindness,_

_And the kingdom that produced art and music that was finest._

_The kingdom that known for its silk and tea,_

_And the last had animals and the most crops that one would see._

_For a very long time the kingdoms’ conflicts were small,_

_And there was no reason for armies to march beyond kingdom walls._

_But there was one guide who strayed from his path,_

_And gave into the urges of destruction and wrath._

_He descended upon the kingdoms eight,_

_And corrupted the mortals with war and hate._

_A great war began and across the lands crimson flowed,_

_In the name of the discord which the fallen guide sowed._

_The duo of peace battled tirelessly for control,_

_And finally defeated the guide of vitriol._

_He was banished for many years and the two ended the corruption,_

_Trying to clean up the fallen guide’s destruction._

_The heirs to the kingdoms were born and all seemed to be fine,_

_But with the fallen guide not destroyed, his return was inevitable in time._

_He returned smarter than before and played his games with finesse,_

_Subtly manipulating the royalty to wreak havoc on the rest._

_When the duo found out they sought out his defeat,_

_But he had grown stronger and would not easily be beat._

_In the end neither won, but the duo took a loss._

_This was of one of them, his life was the cost._

_And so the duo became one, a guardian now alone,_

_With no partner to speak of as he kept watch of their home._

_With the guards’ powers halved, the fallen continued,_

_And within the kingdoms, faults formed, and conflict brewed._

_With war on the horizon and so many lives to lose,_

_There was no way the guard could save them before discords’ suffuse._

_But there were eight children who could save their land,_

_And fate brought told the guard so and offered a helping hand._

_The children were brought together and friendships were sowed,_

_Then the guard stepped forward, and the dire news was bode._

_Their duty to rule became so much more,_

_And it now falls upon them to stop the fallen’s plans of war._

_And now, sealed in time, and on fragile shoulders lies the fate,_

_Of the heirs and the mortals of the Kingdoms of Eight…_


End file.
